


Lost

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Feels, One Shot, Prompt Fic, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha knew what it was like to feel lost, cut adrift from the world and all those in it. </p><p>Prompt: lost<br/>Characters: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "lost" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Natasha knew what it was like to feel lost, cut adrift from the world and all those in it. Knew what it was like to wonder if everything was a dream that you would eventually wake from. Knew what it was like to not understand or feel like a part of the culture around her, to not have tangible connections to anyone or anything. She knew what it was like to feel lost, and was certain that that was just what Steve Rogers was feeling.

The Black Widow watched him, watched how he reacted to cultural references as if they were a joke being played at his expense. She saw the way he struggled to understand this new time, almost a new world, he found himself in. Natasha observed the way he tried to connect to the rest of the team, tried to make some kind of sense of things, some kind of purpose. She watched, and she did nothing.

It was not necessarily that she did not want to help, but more that she had no frame of reference for how she could. And she did not like attempting things she might fail at. No, it was better to leave it for the others, better to let them reach out. They were sure to do a better job grounding him than she ever could. They could be there for him, the way that Clint and Coulson, and even Fury had been there for her.

Yet, none of them seemed to realize the problem. Oh, sure they knew that Steve was having a hard time adjusting, but they did not seem to realize just how difficult of a time he was having. Something obviously needed to be done. 

So she might have made a comment to Stark about explaining all his tech stuff to Rogers, but really someone needed to teach the guy about the internet. Or a suggestion to Thor that he take the Captain with him on his explorations of the city. Might have asked Banner about what kind of foods he thought Rogers might like, but he was definitely the best baker there. And yes, she maybe said something to Clint about giving him pop culture lessons, but had not expected everyone to get roped into weekly movie nights. And ok, she might have dropped a hint to Coulson about giving Rogers a history briefing, but really who else would put something like that together. And she did not know why anyone would think she would say something to Fury about tracking down any of the people Rogers might have known before.

Someone needed to do something. It did not mean Natasha cared, she was just looking out for the stability of the team, and Rogers was supposed to be their leader. So what if she never spoke to him about it directly, she had done her part, and was rather pleased with how everything had turned out. She had not really expected that he would figure it all out and track her down to thank her. For what she was not sure, but well, it was always nice to be appreciated.


End file.
